Remarkable Enough to be Famous
by Sammy1997
Summary: The Legend of Zuko and Katara is an amazing story that is passed down throughout the decades. Young Korra is even amazed by it! Zutara Week Day 6: Legandary.


**Zutara Week Day 6! This is harder than I thought! But I would never ever quit on Zutara Week!**

**Xxxxxxoxxxxxx**

The lightning struck him square I the chest, spreading throughout his body like wildfire. He hit the ground harshly, curling up in attempt to stop the pain. She could see bits of the lightning that made his body spasm.

"Zuko!" cried the Master Waterbender. Her heart nearly broke at the sudden reduction of his movement and she hurried to get to him, to heal him.

She paid no attention to the wild firebender trying to rid of her. An eruption of blue lightning hit the ground in front of her, making her stumble back on instinct. Azula grinned madly at her, daring her to challenge her. She wanted to, oh so badly, wanted to, but she needed a great water source. She turned and dashed behind a pillar while trying to find an area of water around her. Blue lighting made the pillar erupt and she dashed to another. In the two second window, she had seen Azula on a rooftop. She probed the area and pulled a long wave of water towards the rooftop. Yet the princess was no longer there.

Azula came up behind her, lightning coming from her hands and feet. Katara pulled water towards her. She ran into the arena, gliding on water to get her across faster. Azula was hot on her heels. A strong wave of blue fire came towards her and she immediately ran to side to avoid it. She stepped on metal gates and peered down, wondering why someone would put that there. A large amount of water met her eyes, stretching along the side of the arena. Perfect.

A flash of gold caught her eye and she removed the chain of metal from a pillar. Azula walked towards her, calling her a name that didn't reach her ears. The waterbender just watched Azula come closer, wanting her to step over the gates. Finally, she did. Azula raised her hand to strike and Katara mustered up all the water she could, freezing the two benders in a thick coat of water. Katara unfroze herself to wrap the chain around Azula's arms, and then tying the chain to the gate on the ground so that Azula couldn't bend at them. As soon as she was positive that Azula was secure, she ran towards Zuko.

Turning him over so that she could better inspect the damage, she coated her hands in water and pressed them to his chest eagerly, trying to find and repair everything she could. Her hands shook a bit and she took a breath, finding the ripped tissue in his heart and urging them back together. Exhaustion quickly reached her, and she no longer had the strength to hold the water. It dropped, and Zuko took a breath. Tears ran down her face as he opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Katara," he whispered, his voice thick and hoarse.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said back, matching the level of quietness.

She helped him ease into a sitting position, and without warning, she pressed her lips to his. He barely had time to register the warmth on his mouth before she pulled away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She threatened, laughing weakly.

He mustered up a smile. "I'll always save you."

She helped him stand and then they looked towards his sister. She was crying, wiggling around madly, and breathing fire from her mouth. Zuko gazed at her, troubled and disturbed. Katara stared at the ground, feeling horrible for the teenager. She had lost her only grip on her mind.

Zuko turned towards Katara. "Thank you, for helping me defeat my sister. I fear now, though, that this was the last straw. She's lost control in her life."

"I know. She should be put in a prison, but even I have to admit that she'd do better placed in a psychiatric hospital."

"I agree. And Katara?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him.

He pressed his lips to hers.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

_The Legend of Zuko and Katara is one that rivals the tale of Oma and Shu. Their love was strong enough to transcend lifetimes. _

_They had both joined the Avatar before the end of the war to help put an end to the Fire Nation tyranny. The Avatar's crush on the waterbender was well-known to everybody. Zuko and Mai were a well-known couple, so that had become public knowledge._

_He was welcomed by everyone except the Master Waterbender, Katara. He would offer to help and she'd refuse it. He'd do anything to get on her good side. She would avoid him, and insult him every opportunity that arose. Finally, one night, he confronted her._

"_What is it with you? Everyone else seems to trust me now. Why can't you?"_

"_Oh, everyone else seems to trust you now? I was the first one to trust you, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se, I was the first one to trust you and you betrayed me!"_

"_What can I do to make it up to you?"_

"_What can you do? You can bring my mother back!"_

_She sprinted off. Zuko questioned her brother about the day that their mother was killed. Sokka, Master Swordsman, told him every detail, down to the flag of the ship. The exiled prince recognized the symbol and waited outside the waterbenders tent the whole night. In the morning, she exited her tent and was met with the sight of the prince._

"_You look horrible," she commented, brushing out her hair and avoiding looking at him._

"_I know who killed your mother."_

_She froze and turned to stare at him. A plan was already forming in her mind. She would find her mother's killer._

_The Avatar strongly disapproved. He told them that violence was not the answer. Forgiveness was the first step to healing. They ignored his lecture and took the bison._

"_First, we need to find a communication tower. That's where the records of where they are would be. And every tower has to be updated every day."_

_They flew to the tower. Katara steered the whole night, not stopping to rest. Zuko offered to take the wheel but she refused to let him. They arrived and snuck in, quickly reading where the Southern Raiders were patrolling. They left, leaving no trace that they were ever there. _

_When they neared the ship, they jumped onto deck and threw the men overboard. Katara and Zuko went up to the control room. A man was there, cowering back from them. She bent into a stance and something happened to the man, as if she was controlling him. The prince's eyes widened, slightly scared. The captain turned out to be the wrong man. The previous man had retired a few years earlier and resided in Whale Tail Island. _

_They found the man, who still lived with his mother, and it began to rain. The groceries the old man had been holding dropped to the ground. He readied into a firebending stance. The Master Waterbender took control of his body. Shards of frozen rain raced towards the man, but stopped an inch within his face. _

_She could not take a life, no matter how much she wanted to. The ice became water once more and she moved away from both men as quickly as possible. Zuko stared at her, amazed at her self-control. He threatened the man once more and went to follow her._

_They arrived back at camp. The Avatar was proud of her for not killing the man. She placated the young boy that she was okay, and then publicly forgave Zuko for his previous wrongdoings. She'd forgiven him back at Whale Tail Island and the prince knew this as well. They hugged. When she pulled away, she left back to her tent, tears trailing down her cheeks. _

_When the time came to finally take down the Fire Nation, Zuko and Katara went to defeat Azula together. Zuko and Azula battled in an Agni Kai. And then Azula treacherously broke the rules and attacked Katara. He jumped in front of the bolt of lightning to save the waterbender. _

_Katara defeated Azula single-handedly and healed Zuko as much as she could. They kissed, tears of relief in both of their eyes. _

_When the exiled prince was crowned rightful Fire Lord, the world celebrated. Over the years, he brought peace and love back to all four nations. His mother returned to the palace, as well._

_Katara gently told the Avatar she had feelings for another and Zuko let Mai down softly. Mai retired to the Earth Kingdom, where she found love, and the Avatar found love in his earthbending Sifu. Zuko crowned Katara rightful Fire Lady. _

_They currently reside in the palace with three children, Kazu, crown prince and a firebender, Akiya, princess and skilled waterbender, and Aratuz, prince and firebender. _

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

"Mommy? Did this really happen between you and Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie, it did."

"That's so cool! You guys fought for your love."

"Yes. I wasn't giving up without a fight. And if we hadn't fought, you wouldn't even be here right now."

"Really?"

"Really, what?" Zuko commented, walking in to find his wife and son, Aratuz, his youngest child, on the bed, many scrolls laid out and unrolled.

She looked up, smiling. "We really fought for our love, and if we hadn't, Aratuz wouldn't be here right now.

"That's true," he said, pecking her on the lips.

Two sets of footsteps ran down the hall.

"Mom! Dad! Akiya flooded the garden again!"

"I only did it because he kept shooting fireballs at me!"

The couple laughed.

They would remain legendary for ages to come.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Decades later, romance scrolls made their way down south to the South Pole. Avatar Korra was eight when she came by one.

She read it, a curious crease forming in her forehead.

"What are you reading, sweetie?" her mom asked, coming upon the sight of Korra sitting on the carpet with an unrolled scroll in her lap.

"The Legend of Zuko and Katara," she said.

"Ah, that is one of the best stories. Did you know she came from the South Pole, just like you and me?"

"Really, mommy?" Korra asked, amazed.

"Yes. Maybe when you grow up, you can be just like Katara and do something amazing," her mother said, grinning, "but for now, your sea prunes are waiting for you to eat them."

And Korra went to the table, thoroughly distracted.

She had no idea that she, just like Master Waterbender Katara, would become legendary.

Xxxxxxoxxxxxx

**This one was fun! I had a blast! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty, pretty please!**

**Thanks, Sam.**


End file.
